<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Violentometro by AlphaShiva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476943">Violentometro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShiva/pseuds/AlphaShiva'>AlphaShiva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Geography (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Violence, Domestic Violence, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShiva/pseuds/AlphaShiva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>En donde la violencia se mide y las esperanzas de un final feliz disminuyen en cada nuevo nivel...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ancient Egypt/Roman Empire (Anthropomorphic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chantaje</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Egipto se encontraba en su casa descansando, su país <em>(o la parte bajo control romano)</em> se había comenzado estabilizar luego de la algo brusca anexión que tuvo al Imperio Romano. Y a pesar de que todavía había algunos problemas, estos ya no estaban en su jurisdicción y finalmente podía descansar y concentrarse en ese jardín que había querido hacer antes de la muerte de Cleopatra.</p>
<p>Por supuesto, en el momento que se encontraba trazando los planos para ellos fue cuando la puerta de entrada se escuchó sonar. Egipto sintió sus alas erizarse ante el repentino sonido, se levantó y se dirigió hacia allá esperando que fuera importante <em>(su gente no solía ir con él a menos que lo fuera)</em>.</p>
<p>Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse al Imperio Romano parado fuera de su puerta, su capa rojiza ondeando levemente tras de él gracias a los vientos desérticos y su siempre presente armadura reluciendo bajo el fuerte sol.</p>
<p>—<em> Mi señor, ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita?</em>— El egipcio se encontraba confundido, si bien no era la primera vez que tenía en frente al imperio, usualmente era Egipto quien iba al hogar del romano para cualquier asunto en el que este le requiriera, ni siquiera era consciente de que Imperio Romano conocía donde vivía.</p>
<p>—<em> Buenos días mi bella provincia, vengo en nombre de mi emperador para hacerte una propuesta, pero, no es algo para discutir aquí afuera, si me permites pasar a tu humilde morada...</em>— La voz del imperio fue suave pero firme, no le estaba pidiendo permiso. Egipto se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a su ahora superior, mientras cerraba la puerta logró visualizar a un par de soldados romanos parados a lo lejos<em> (la guardia que solía acompañar al romano seguramente).</em></p>
<p>Dirigiéndose hacia la sala encontró al romano cómodamente situado en uno de los sofás y observando todo lo que le rodeaba antes de posar sus ojos en él, el egipcio se sentó en otro sofá frente al romano, el silencio duró unos segundos antes de que Egipto hablará.</p>
<p>— <em>¿De qué trata esta propuesta que menciono, mi señor?</em>— Egipto preguntó directamente, no veía la razón de darle vueltas al asunto.</p>
<p>— <em>Mmmm, como sabrás, no todo tu territorio se encuentra bajo dominio de mi gente</em>— Comenzó Imperio Romano antes de ser interrumpido por el egipcio.</p>
<p>—<em> Y como ya le he explicado al emperador por qué eso no es culpa mía</em>— </p>
<p>— <em>Lo sé, Egipto, lo sé, soy el último al que le tienes que explicar eso</em>— Dijo en un tono tranquilizante al país frente a él. — <em>No estoy aquí para acusarte de nada, mi emperador también comprende que algo tan grande como ser parte de mi imperio no es algo que todos acepten así como así, pero a mi emperador se le ocurrió una forma para... persuadir al resto de tu gente para evitar más muertes innecesarias en el norte de tú tierras</em>— La voz del romano adquirió un tono complacido, como si lo que siguiente que saliera por su boca fuese a ser el fin de todos los problemas de Egipto.</p>
<p>Dicho país dudaba eso, pero de todas formas guardó silencio para escuchar de una vez esta supuesta propuesta.</p>
<p>—<em> Mira es algo muy sencillo, necesitas mostrarle a tu gente rebelde que estás de acuerdo con esta anexión, que confías en que mi gente no le hará más daño a la tuya una vez que estas se encuentren bajo la misma bandera, lo que quiero decir es...</em>— Hizo una ligera pausa en su discurso y Egipto no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia el frente en expectativa. — <em>Quiero que te conviertas en mi pareja.</em> — </p>
<p>Se hizo el silencio.</p>
<p>Entonces se escuchó una risa <em>(bastante mal sofocada)</em>.</p>
<p>El Imperio Romano alzó la vista con incredulidad y un poco de molestia, ¿qué le parecía tan gracioso al otro?, no había nada de gracioso en lo que había dicho...</p>
<p>— <em>¿Algo que quieras decir, Egipto?</em>— Su voz no delató la creciente frustración que sentía. Por suerte el egipcio dejó de reír bastante rápido luego de su pregunta.</p>
<p>—<em> Bueno, sí, tengo varias cosas en mente, pero la principal es ¿que, en el nombre de Ra, te hizo creer que no solo algo así funcionará, sino que yo también lo aceptaría?</em>— Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa hermosa pero tan molesta risa saliendo de la boca del egipcio. </p>
<p>En otras circunstancias, al romano le encantaría escuchar la risa de la nación mayor, pero en esos momentos lo único que el imperio quería era que Egipto hiciera era callara y le escuchara con la seriedad que merecía.</p>
<p>Tanto por  un enfoque pacífico, el romano decidió que Egipto necesitaba un incentivo para tomar su propuesta en serio. Tomó una expresión decepcionada en su rostro antes de decir lo siguiente.</p>
<p>— <em>Oh, nada, simplemente creí que la seguridad tu gente te importaba más, supongo que me equivoque</em>— Y tras decir esas palabras, pudo ver como el egipcio dejó de reír casi de golpe, mostraba una expresión ofendida junto a sus alas erizandose.</p>
<p>Se veía adorable a ojos del romano.</p>
<p>—...<em>Tienes agallas para sugerir algo así, y sigo sin entender ¿por qué yo? definitivamente usted tiene otros países con mayor oposición a su conquista</em>— </p>
<p>—<em> Eso es verdad, pero debes entender, tú oposición es la más... visible, me agradas mucho y por eso te estoy dando la oportunidad que muchos otros querrían tener, porque  la oposición de tu gente en el norte está causando pequeños problemas que mi emperador no va a permitir se vuelvan más grandes </em>—La voz del imperio clara y concisa, sin dejar lugar a dudas.— <em>Así que la cosa es así, mi provincia, o aceptas mi propuesta o mi emperador se verá en la obligación de mandar algo más que un solo batallón a terminar esas protestas</em>—</p>
<p>Imperio Romano observó satisfecho el momento en que Egipto se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba rechazar la oferta que el romano tan <em>amablemente</em> le estaba ofreciendo.</p>
<p>Poniéndose de pie el imperio avanzó al ahora callado Egipto y se arrodillo frente a él, tomando suavemente su mentón le hizo mirar a sus ojos <em>(había un tinte de miedo es sus ojos)</em> y mostrando la cara más amable que pudo hacer dijo suavemente.</p>
<p>—<em> Hay, no te preocupes, no es algo permanente, sólo será hasta que tu zona norte termine de anexarse, si para entonces quieres terminar, no haré nada para detenerte</em>—  Imperio Romano vio al egipcio pensar en sus palabras.</p>
<p>—<em> ¿Qué es lo que dijo mi gobernante de esto?</em>— El egipcio pregunto ya más tranquilo.</p>
<p>—<em> Estaba más que de acuerdo con esto, estoy seguro que se alegrará de saber que tomaste la decisión correcta para tu pueblo</em>— Y el que fuera uno de los hombres de su Emperador también ayudó a que estuviera de acuerdo con aquello.</p>
<p>Al final el Imperio Romano estaba complacido, no solo logró que el egipcio aceptará su oferta sin necesidad de fuerza bruta <em>(para algo tenía a algunos soldados afuera)</em>, si no que su pequeña amenaza había logrado que el egipcio aceptará casi sin chistar las condiciones de su nueva relación.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Engañar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eran las primeras horas de la mañana en la capital romana, el sol apenas empezaba a asomarse en el horizonte y un cierto egipcio se encontraba abriendo lentamente los ojos al sentir los rayos de este traspasar por la ventana abierta.</p>
<p>Habían pasado algunos meses desde que el comienzo de su relación con Imperio Romano y este, después de insistir un rato, había convencido al egipcio para que se mudara con él, incluso logró convencerlo para que durmieran juntos, aunque Egipto dejó bastante en claro que en esa cama no se haría nada más además de dormir.</p>
<p>Aunque por la cantidad de veces que el egipcio se había despertado sin señal de que el romano se haya siquiera acostado en dicha cama, bien podrían estar durmiendo en cuartos separados.</p>
<p>Egipto se sentía conflictivo por esta situación, por un lado estaba aliviado de no tener que estar al lado del imperio todo el tiempo, pero, no estaba seguro sobre por qué el romano habría insistido tanto en que fueran una pareja real y no solo un acto si era así cómo iban a ser las cosas.</p>
<p>El country de la piel pálida se encontraba pensando en todo ello, cuando una posible respuesta llegó a su mente, sonaba ridículo, pero con lo poco que realmente sabía de la cultura romana podría ser una opción…</p>
<p>¿Era así como los romanos solían tratar a sus parejas?</p>
<p>Eso podría explicar porque cuando el romano arribaba a casa se veía decepcionado luego de un rato <em>(incluso si trataba de ocultarlo el egipcio podía verlo)</em>, como si hubiera estado esperando que Egipto hubiera hecho algo, pero negándose a decirle qué era lo que debía hacer o no hacer.</p>
<p>Con eso en la mente, el antiguo imperio salió por completo de la cama y se dispuso a ir al pueblo más cercano a obtener respuestas.</p>
<p>Era una bella mañana, los pájaros cantaban y el jardín que Egipto había comenzado a un lado de la casa finalmente estaba floreciendo, no vio razón para ir caminado y simplemente extendió sus alas para llegar más rápido a su destino, el pueblo más cercano a su ahora hogar.</p>
<p>Unos minutos más tarde se encontraba aterrizando en la entrada de un pequeño pueblo agricultor, no debería de tener más que unas decenas de habitantes y ya podía ver a lo lejos a un grupo de mujeres con las que podría obtener la información que buscaba <em>(Roma le había dicho que la mayoría de los hombres ya estarían trabajando a estas horas de la mañana, así que las mujeres eran su mejor opción)</em> y se dirigió hacia ellas con lo que esperaba que sus nervios por lo que estaba por hacer no se notaran demasiado.</p>
<p>Mientras caminaba por el lugar se dio cuenta de una gran diferencia entre su gente y la romana.</p>
<p>Aquí la gente le saludaba, le sonreía, incluso juraría que vio a alguien hacer una reverencia, era todo lo contrario a como le trataban en su tierra, donde la mayoría le veían como un simple trozo de tierra que debería de haberse quedado como tal <em>(y no eran muy callados al respecto) </em>y la otra parte preferían ignorar su existencia hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario.</p>
<p>El que la gente romana pareciera casi honradade que él, que ni siquiera era la representación de su país, estuviera en su pueblo calentó su pecho como pocas veces había sentido <em>(y casi confirmó su idea de que solo había malinterpretado las acciones de Imperio Romano)</em> y sintiéndose un poco abrumado por toda la repentina atención hizo lo que pudo para corresponder los amables gestos que la gente le estaba haciendo.</p>
<p>Cuando llegó finalmente a donde las mujeres que había visto, se sentía como en las nubes aunque sus pies seguían en la tierra y por alguna razón dichas mujeres le miraban sorprendidas, como si una deidad estuviera frente a ellas.</p>
<p>Ellas se refirieron a él como el consorte de su patria y Egipto se los permitió <em>(no veía el daño en dejar pasar aquello)</em> y no tuvieron problemas en responder las dudas que tenía, e incluso le dieron consejos para que su relación con el romano mejorará.</p>
<p>Egipto no estaba muy seguro sobre algunas que le decían, pero ya había visto lo diferente que eran las cosas por ahí, así que simplemente guardó silencio y asintió de acuerdo con los consejos que se le dieron.</p>
<p>Menos de una hora después, Egipto se dirigía nuevamente a la casa que compartía con el imperio. Llevaba consigo una gran cesta repleta de comida <em>(las romanos no parecían querer dejarlo ir hasta que aceptara llevarla consigo)</em>, planeaba usarla para aplicar uno de los consejos que le dieron y que realmente no estaba realmente seguro cómo nunca se le ocurrió intentarlo.</p>
<p>Le cocinaría algo a Romano para recibirlo con eso cuando llegara a casa, este solía hacerlo después de mediodía así que tenía bastante tiempo para ello.</p>
<p>Y esa tarde, cuando la mirada que recibió del romano fue alegría, casi orgullo y no una decepción mal disfrazada… se sintió bien.</p>
<p>Años de casi desprecio de parte de su gente le habían dejado con una necesidad de aceptación bastante grande.</p>
<p>La idea de estar con el romano sonaba mucho mejor si es que podía seguir recibiendo este cariño.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Si esto, es menos "Imperio Romano engaña a Egipto" y más "Egipto se engaña a si mismo"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Celar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un par de semanas habían pasado desde que Egipto había comenzado a seguir los consejos que aquellas mujeres le dieron y convenciéndose de que todo el problema anterior fue solo él malinterpretando la cultura de su compañero. El romano había dejado de desaparecer cada mañana desde entonces o si lo hacía este le dejaba una nota diciéndole a dónde fue.</p><p>Fue en una de esas mañanas donde Egipto decidió irse a visitar a uno de sus viejos amigos <em>(hace décadas que no veía a ninguno cara a cara)</em>, después de todo el imperio le había avisado que se ausentaría unos días debido a que debía encargarse de algunas revueltas en el norte de su territorio.</p><p>Y después de todo, no había nada de malo con lo que iba a hacer, dejándole una nota a su compañero para hacerle saber dónde estaría si éste arribaba antes de tiempo se preparó para el viaje que iba a realizar.</p><p>Una vez todo listo salió de la casa y extendiendo sus alas se dirigió hacia el sur, rumbo a Grecia.</p><p>A diferencia de sus viajes a las aldeas que rodeaban su hogar, el viaje hacia el hogar de su viejo amigo le llevó más de un día de vuelo casi continuo antes de que finalmente vislumbraba la ciudad en el horizonte. Sus alas ya se empezaban a sentir cansadas y se preguntó distraídamente cuándo fue la última vez que había viajado tan lejos en los últimos años.</p><p>Sobrevolando los pueblos y ciudades se dirigió en dirección al Monte Eta, lugar donde el griego había construido su hogar hace décadas. A menos de un kilómetro del lugar pudo ver a Grecia saliendo de su casa a recibirlo, ya que definitivamente le pudo ver acercarse.</p><p>Una vez en tierra firme no pudo evitar casi lanzarse a los brazos del contrario en un abrazo que el otro no dudo en corresponder. Se quedaron en esa posición un tiempo, solo disfrutando la sensación de volver a verse luego de tanto tiempo.</p><p>Entonces Grecia dijo algo que confundió mucho a Egipto.</p><p>—<em> Creí que ya no querías verme, ¿por qué el cambio de opinión? ¡No es que me esté quejando, en serio!</em> — Las palabras de griego salían rápidas y casi atropelladas, algo muy raro para el otro país, Egipto se obligó a separarse del fuerte abrazo para mirar a la cara, al contrario.</p><p>La cara del egipcio no transmitía otra cosa que pura confusión, al ver esto Grecia dejó de hablar y ahora ambos portaban expresiones confusas.</p><p>— <em>¿Por qué no habría querido verte? eres mi mejor amigo...</em>— Preguntó con incertidumbre el menor.</p><p>— <em>Ahmm, bueno verás, hace ¿un mes, dos? el imperio vino aquí a decirme que estabas realmente molesto conmigo por, emm ¿algo sobre unas leyes que mi gobernante aprobó? y bueno, sinceramente planeaba visitarte...</em>— </p><p>—<em> ¿Estás seguro de eso es lo que dijo?</em> — Preguntó, tratando de forzar su memoria, ¿tal vez dijo algo así y el romano lo sacó de contexto? No sería la primera vez que se quejaba por algo sin importancia y el otro estaba al alcance del oído, pero no había creído que el romano le daría tanta importancia.</p><p>—...<em> ¿Eso creo? Me quedé un poco en blanco cuando me dijo que estabas molesto conmigo y no le preste tanta atención...</em>— La voz del griego adquirió un tono bajo y cauteloso ante sus siguientes palabras — <em>Egipto ¿está todo bien entre ustedes dos?</em> —</p><p>—...<em>Si, por supuesto, seguramente no es más que un gran malentendido, no tienes que preocuparte por eso</em>— Dijo, tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.</p><p>Lo que pareció funcionar, ya que Grecia no insistió más en el tema y le invitó a pasar a su casa.</p><p>Por el momento el egipcio decidió por ahora no pensar demasiado en el romano y en su lugar disfrutar de un día en la compañía de su amigo.</p><p>Ya hablaría con el romano cuando volviera a casa.</p>
<hr/><p>Ya habían pasado 4 días cuando finalmente aterrizó cerca de su hogar, supo que el romano ya había regresado debido a los soldados que se podían vislumbrar en las lejanías, visibles a pesar de ser entrada la noche.</p><p>Con un suspiro resignado abrió la puerta, estremeciéndose levemente ante el chirrido de esta, más audible que nunca ante el silencio de la casa.</p><p>Lo primero que vio al entrar fue la imponente figura del romano <em>(¿era él o se hizo más alto?)</em> en medio del pasillo, aún tenía puesta su armadura y por su mirada, no estaba feliz de no haber encontrado a Egipto cuando volvió a casa.</p><p>— <em>¿Dónde estabas?</em> — Imperio Romano preguntó con seriedad, había un tono en su voz que casi hizo que Egipto retrocediera y se tragara lo que iba a decir.</p><p>Casi.</p><p>— <em>Fui a visitar a Grecia y me dijo algo bastante interesante ¿Tienes idea de lo que era?</em> — Con cada palabra avanzó hasta llegar frente al romano, el cual no veía nada feliz con lo que oía.</p><p>Se volvió una pelea desde ahí. Los gritos, reclamos y acusaciones por igual iban de un lado a otro y sinceramente, Egipto ya no sabía si seguían discutiendo por lo de Grecia o ya se habían salido por completo del tema y realmente no le importaba.</p><p>No supo en qué momento el romano levantó la mano, solo que en un segundo le estaba gritando al contrario y al siguiente se encontraba en el suelo sujetando su mejilla.</p><p>Entonces, silencio.</p><p>Con algo de dificultad, el egipcio levantó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada del romano, que parecía tan en shock como él, en un momento el imperio pareció salir de su shock y estiró su mano para, no estaba seguro ¿ayudarlo, calmarlo, volverle a pegar?</p><p> No se quedó a averiguarlo.</p><p>Como pudo se levantó y salió corriendo de ahí, se metió al primer cuarto que encontró en la planta alta y se encerró ahí.</p><p>Se quedó apoyado contra la puerta, podía sentir lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y casi podía saborear el metal de la sangre en su boca.</p><p>Esa noche, Egipto se quedó dormido en esa habitación, sus alas se envolvieron a su alrededor como si un escudo se tratase, aún podía sentir las lágrimas cayendo cuando el sueño finalmente lo reclamo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ignorar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Egipto no estaba hablando con Imperio Romano, ni siquiera parecía poder permanecer en la misma habitación en la que este mucho tiempo antes de salir de ahí.</p>
<p>Esta situación molestaba al imperio, pero sabía lógicamente que no estaba en posición de quejarse después de lo que hizo.</p>
<p>Si era sincero, no había sido su intención golpear a Egipto, pero había estado demasiado estresado cuando regreso, había habido algunas revueltas en las provincias y todo lo que había querido había sido regresar a casa con el egipcio, tal vez comer algo y luego dormir.</p>
<p>Pero Egipto no había estado en casa cuando volvió y los soldados estacionados le habían informado que se había ido un día después de él y no había regresado todavía.</p>
<p>Cuando este por fin apareció y le dijo donde estaba solo agrego más a su estrés, el griego era una espina en su costado y si era sincero lo había preferido alejado de su egipcio…</p>
<p>Luego la pelea empezó y su primer instinto había sido golpear a Egipto.</p>
<p>En su mente, el romano estaba justificado de haber reaccionado de esa manera, ni siquiera el haber encontrado la nota que el egipcio le dejó cambio esa opinión, aunque sí lo hizo sentir algo culpable.</p>
<p>Casi dos semanas duraron en esa rutina y el imperio finalmente decidió que ya era suficiente de tener al egipcio ignorándolo.</p>
<p>Caminando decidido pero callado a la cocina, pudo apreciar al egipcio de espaldas a él, preparándose para preparar lo que él suponía era la cena <em>(incluso cuando le ignoraba, el contrario no dejo de cocinarle)</em> e incluso desde esa distancia aún podía notar la marca que le provocó, un moretón que resaltaba en su blanca piel.</p>
<p>Roma no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpar al ver esto, pero eso no le hizo desistir en su objetivo.</p>
<p>En unos segundos el egipcio fue sorprendido al sentir un par de fuertes brazos rodearlo, los cuales aprisionaron los suyos, haciendo que para él el escapar fuese prácticamente imposible soltarse sin arriesgarse a provocar otra vez la ira del romano.</p>
<p>El imperio pudo sentir claramente como Egipto se tensó ante su agarre <em>(¿acaso estaba temblando?)</em> y, tragándose algo de su orgullo, dijo...</p>
<p>— <em>Lo siento, en ningún momento fue mi intención ponerte una mano encima, al menos no de una forma tan terrible</em>— Las palabras del romano salieron bajas y ligeramente temblorosas, para cualquiera que las escuchara, realmente parecería que estaba arrepentido.</p>
<p>Y si bien Egipto no le conocía lo suficiente como para notar la poca sinceridad en las palabras del contrario, sí que le dio la seguridad suficiente para decir lo siguiente.</p>
<p>—...<em>No soy una nación joven y lo sabes, he conocido a Grecia, desde antes que tú existieras y no, no había razones para estuvieras celoso, sé que tú y él tienen sus problemas, pero si durante todos los siglos que lo conocí no tuve sentimientos románticos por él, menos los tendría ahora que estoy contigo</em>— Egipto habló, su voz era baja y cautelosa, como si temiera que con una palabra equivocada la leve calma que había llenado la habitación se desvaneciera.</p>
<p>Y bueno, es cierto que cuando mencionó a su viejo amigo el romano apretó ligeramente su agarre <em>(por un segundo sus alas dolieron)</em> este lo aflojo igual de rápido y el egipcio terminó de hablar sin problemas.</p>
<p>La única respuesta de Roma ante sus palabras apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Egipto antes de hablar, su voz sonaba más animada.</p>
<p>—<em> Te prometo, por mi honor, que esto no volverá a pasar, es más, mañana mismo iré hasta su país para disculparme por todo el malentendido ¿cómo suena eso?</em> — Declaró para al final besar suavemente el cuello de Egipto.</p>
<p>Y tomado por sorpresa ante la inesperada acción, Egipto solo pudo asentir, la tensión dejando poco a poco sus hombros.</p>
<p>Roma sonrió contra el cuello del otro.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ofender - Humillar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Algunas semanas habían pasado desde el 'incidente', y las cosas habían regresado a una relativa normalidad o al menos algo parecido a eso, Egipto por lo menos ya no sentía la necesidad de huir cuando el imperio estaba cerca y este mismo parecía haber calmado su actitud controladora.</p>
<p>Parecía.</p>
<p>Un día como cualquier otro, Egipto se encontraba en el baño de su hogar preparándose para salir a uno de los pueblos cercanos, la comida en la casa estaba empezando a acabarse y el jardín-huerto que había comenzado aún no era suficiente para cubrir todas sus necesidades.</p>
<p>Se estaba terminando de aplicar delineador cuando por el reflejo del espejo pudo ver al romano, el cual tenía una mirada conflictiva en su rostro, como si hubiera algo que no le gustara, pero no sabía cómo expresarlo.</p>
<p>Había tenido esa mirada por un tiempo ya y el egipcio estaba empezando a cansarse de esta.</p>
<p>—<em> Roma, si quieres decirme algo, por favor, solo hazlo </em>—Dijo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para mirar al contrario cara a cara.</p>
<p>Hubo unos momentos de silencio antes de que, lanzando un suspiro que sonaba resignado, el más alto dijo — <em>Es solo... no creo que debas seguir saliendo, emm, así</em>— Hizo un ademán con la mano, como si intentara señalarle entero.</p>
<p> Egipto pudo sentir sus alas erizarse, insultado, con una fría voz, preguntó. — <em>¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Qué hay de malo con mi apariencia?</em> —</p>
<p>— Calma, calma, no me mires así, es solo que... no creo que debas salir con tantas joyas y maquillaje, mi gente... Está empezando a hacerse una idea equivocada, tal vez, sería mejor si... dejarás de llevar tanto encima— El romano avanzo mientras mantenía sus manos frente suyo, como si intentara calmar a una fiera a punto de atacar.</p>
<p>—...Roma, tenemos casi un año juntos y decides que este es el mejor momento para "advertirme" de eso, no te creo ¿por qué estás contra mi apariencia de repente? — El tono de voz de egipcio no había cambiado y el único indicio de su leve ira eran sus alteradas alas.</p>
<p>Con un suspiro resignado, el romano avanzó hasta poder sostener en sus grandes manos los brazos del egipcio, comenzando a acariciar suavemente las partes no cubiertas por brazaletes, intentando calmar, al contrario. — <em>Si te soy sincero, creí que te darías cuenta solo de eso, no es común por aquí ver a alguien con tantos 'adornos' encima a menos que sea una... no importa</em>— Se interrumpió, tratando de quitarle importancia a lo que quería decir.</p>
<p>Pero Egipto había entendido lo que quería decir.</p>
<p>¿Era eso lo que lo romanos pensaban de él al verlo? La idea le parecía absurda, su gente y él mismo nunca vieron problema en presumir sus riquezas ¿de qué servía tener dinero y poder si no lo presumías un poco?</p>
<p>¿Esta era otra de esas diferencias culturales de las no se había dado cuenta?</p>
<p>Al notar la creciente inseguridad en la cara del egipcio, Roma sonrío de una forma que esperaba ser tranquilizadora. —Hey, tranquilo, no hay de qué avergonzarse, cualquiera cometería un error así, conozco a mi gente y estoy seguro que ellos entienden que aún eres relativamente nuevo aquí y no conoces del todo las costumbres...—</p>
<p>Soltando uno de los brazos de Egipto el romano y acarició suavemente una de las alas de Egipto y observó con una rara fascinación el sonrojo que surgió en la cara de otro ante eso—<em>Además, tus alas por sí solas ya relucen como el más precioso de los metales, ¿por qué usar simples brazaletes y collares cuando ya posees algo que vale más que eso?</em> —</p>
<p>Al final, Imperio Romano ganó y por primera vez desde que puede recordar, Egipto salió sin una sola pieza de joyería encima <em>(ni siquiera un mísero collar le dejo llevar)</em>.</p>
<p>Su único consuelo es que el romano le dejo conservar su maquillaje, pero tampoco ayudaba demasiado.</p>
<p>Al llegar al pueblo, no pudo evitar pensar que la gente le estaba mirando más que en otros días y Egipto no pudo evitar sentirse indefenso.</p>
<p>¿Y por qué no se sentiría así? En casi todos sus años de existencia sus joyas le habían servido con una protección, primero contra otros country y luego contra su propia gente, no tenerla ahora le estaba provocando un mezclado sentimiento de paranoia y vergüenza.</p>
<p>Haciendo todo lo posible por parecer calmado, Egipto compro lo que necesitaba, incluso consiguió tener pequeñas conversaciones con la gente sin entrar en pánico.</p>
<p>No fue hasta que una niña cualquiera le preguntó inocentemente dónde estaban sus pulseras que no pudo soportarlo más.</p>
<p>Inventando una excusa se despidió y se dirigió apresuradamente a la entrada del pueblo, una vez allí extendió sus alas y salió volando rápidamente.</p>
<p>No notó las miradas preocupadas que los romanos compartieron ante su actitud y repentina partida.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Cuando llegó a su hogar sentía que le faltaba el aliento, estaba temblando y por momentos juraba que empezaría a llorar.</p>
<p>No entendía qué había sido eso, había estado muchas veces en ese pueblo en casi el año que llevaba ahí y la gente no había sido más que amable con él, ¿por qué entonces ahora se había sentido como si le fueran a atacar en cualquier segundo?</p>
<p>Tan perdido estaba que apenas registró un par de brazos apartando suavemente sus alas y abrazándolo firmemente, lentamente, Egipto devolvió el abrazo.</p>
<p>En ningún momento vio la cara del romano, el cual se veía muy orgulloso con lo que le había provocado al egipcio.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¿Cuál es la mejor forma de ofender y humillar a la que es, probablemente, la cultura más vanidosa de todas? Y con esa pregunta, saque todo este capítulo todo chafa.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>